


Gentle Ministrations

by SilentGhostWriter2017



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, M/M, Muscles, One Shot, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentGhostWriter2017/pseuds/SilentGhostWriter2017
Summary: Ash attempts to wake his husband up.
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Gentle Ministrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OasisLake76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any related characters or content. Everything belongs to the Pokémon Company and Satoshi Tajiri.

Ash took a small sip of his coffee, savouring the hot, somewhat bitter flavour and nutty aroma as the coveted caffeine slowly kickstarted the neurological functions within his body, dulled down from eight hours of sleep.

Placing his mug down on the kitchen counter, he glanced at the clock ticking away at the opposite wall. The hands read five minutes past seven in the morning. He had only been awake for ten minutes, but his brain was still too deep in sleep-mode for him to do anything remotely except for making his morning coffee for himself. Granted, this was usually followed by at least three more full mugs of the steamy goodness that is extra strong coffee, but no one other than his husband needs to know that.

Speaking of his husband, Ash remembered that he needed to wake him up a little earlier today. Not only did they have to attend to the daily upkeep of the farm, the latest round of the Galar League was about to start later in the week, and while his husband has upped the training in the preceding months, he does tend to oversleep from overworking himself and his Pokémon out the day before. Being so close to the League period meant that early mornings were an expected reality if he wanted to pose a legitimate challenge to this year’s participants.

Leaving his mug behind, Ash went upstairs to their shared bedroom. Carefully opening the door, he slipped inside and approached the large king-sized bed that he shared with husband.

Milo wasn’t the tallest person in the world, especially among the Gym leaders in the Galar League (no one can beat Raihan’s insane height of six foot eight inches), but he was by far the most muscular of them all. Sure, Raihan and Leon had impressive musculature, but when it came to Milo, it was as if he was a bodybuilder carved out of marble by the greatest of sculptors known to man.

Ash took a moment to admire his husband’s mouth-watering physique, displayed for his private viewing by the unintentional reveal of the blanket, which pooled mainly at his crotch area, and spilling over the side of the bed.

Milo’s sculpted chest heaved up and down gently, as each sleeping breath was taken. The beginnings of sunlight fanned over his body, accentuating the definitions of muscle, the curves, dips, and cervices that were more of than not felt up by Ash’s own reverent hands during passionate lovemaking every night.

Seeing his husband so peaceful and still, it felt as if he was staring at a god in slumber.

Remembering his purpose for coming in, Ash went to Milo’s side, and gently shook his big, broad shoulder.

“Milo, get up.”

No sign of rousing.

Ash tried shaking harder, but his husband appeared to be too far deep in the land of Morpheus to be woken up.

The smaller male sighed. As much as he wanted one of his Pokémon come in and blast his husband with a Water Gun, that would mean cleaning the bedsheets and spreads outside of the allotted laundry day.

Trying to think of ways to wake Milo up, Ash went around to his side of the bed, got onto the mattress, and sat before his husband. A few minutes would tick by, and Milo continued to show no signs of rousing. Yet within those few minutes, Ash’s thoughts had shifted from ways to try waking up his love, to once again admiring the Greek god that slept peacefully.

Admittedly, Ash’s mouth had gone slightly dry. The desire to feel up his husband’s massive body grew, and he was not going to ignore it.

Reaching over, Ash gently placed his hand over Milo’s rock-hard abs, palming the muscle, trailing fingers over the dips and crevasses, rubbing the soft cavern of his belly button. A soft sigh rumbled from the Gym leader. For a moment, Ash thought his husband was finally awake, but a few seconds of monitoring evidently said otherwise.

Turning back to his ministrations, Ash slowly trailed his hand up from Milo’s abs, towards his pectoral muscles. His husband had by far the largest chest of all the male Gym leaders, and Ash always appreciated the mounds of hard muscle that more often than not, served as pillows whenever Ash slept on top of Milo, tightly wrapped in his husbands oak tree-like arms. Or as the playful equivalent of stress-balls, whether as a joking tease, or a precursor to more intimate love-making.

Milo’s pectorals were not as hard as granite as some onlookers might suggest. They were, in Ash’s opinion, more like tough clay that was both strong and malleable. Whenever they were squeezed, bounced, or pressed against, they always returned to their normal shapes. And both Milo and Ash loved it whenever the latter engaged in such ministrations, an act of intimacy that the couple cherished in their private moments.

Even asleep, the Gym leader seemed to relish in his husband’s gentle hands. The peaceful look on Milo’s babyish face slackened even more, another soft sigh escaping lips that turned the slightest bit goofy.

Ash had hoped that perhaps this would wake his husband up. But after withdrawing his hands from Milo’s pectoral muscles, the Gym leader seemed to once again slip back into unrousable slumber.

The smaller male sighed with considerable amount of exasperation. How was he going to get Milo out of bed?

Ash turned to the end of the bed, where Milo’s feet lay uncovered near the edge. Just like the rest of his body, the Gym leader’s feet were thick with muscle. They might not be the biggest (Raihan, by implication, had the title given his height), but that hardly ever mattered to Ash.

Now, Ash wouldn’t say that he was, like a sizeable percentage of the population, attracted to feet. Rather, he was attracted to Milo’s entire body. Every square inch of his husband made his heart race and mouth turn dry. His feet was just a part of the package deal.

An idea flashed into Ash’s mind.

Scooting closer to the edge of the bed, Ash reached forward, and trailed a finger down Milo’s right sole. The foot flexed, but otherwise stayed put, and Milo showed no sign of waking up. Upping the effort, Ash used all five fingers to gently tickle the sole. A few tremors ran down Milo’s body, but again, no rousing. So Ash repositioned himself, and began tickling both feet.

This time, he got a response.

“Hee hee, aw man, you’re the best Ash. You know how I love being tickled ~”

For a brief moment, Ash thought Milo was finally awake. But as soon as he stopped, and turned to his husband, it was as if Milo had not even spoken at all.

‘Damn it, he was sleep-talking,’ Ash thought to himself, sighing exasperatedly.

Running out of options, Ash figured that a good ol’ attack to the armpits would surely wake his husband up. Unbeknownst to him, Milo was already awake as soon as he felt Ash’s hand feel up his abs. The Gym leader merely pretended to be asleep, quietly enjoying his husband’s gentle ministrations on his muscles and having his feet tickled. However, as soon as he felt Ash straddle his chest and lean towards him, that was when the tables were turned.

Ash yelped, as Milo shot upwards, wrapped him in a crushing hug, and pushed him onto the bed. The smaller male squealed as Milo pressed kiss after kiss in rapid succession all over his face, leaving him defenceless against the onslaught of cheeky, playful love.

“Eep! Haha Milo! Stop it! Hee hee that tickles!”

Milo’s expression morphed into one of manic cheekiness, “That tickles? I’ll show you tickles!”

Keeping one massive arm around his husband, the Gym leader attacked Ash’s defenceless tummy with fast-moving fingers.

“Ahahaha Milo! Please! Not the tickles! Hahahaha! Have mercyyyyyyy!!!!”

“Cootchie-cootchie-coo ~ I love you ~ ” Milo sing-songed, intensifying his tickle torture while pressing more kisses all over his husband’s face.

Poor Ash was in an unenviable position. Unlike his husband, Ash didn’t enjoy being tickled. But Milo was far stronger than he was, and he was literally locked in prison of muscle being relentlessly tortured by the sensitivity of his stomach. Tears fell liberally from Ash’s eyes, his throat growing hoarse from the prolonged involuntary laughing that bewailed his torment.

Five agonising minutes would pass, before Milo ceased his tickling. Ash would take another minute to regain his breath and stop the receding laughter from clouding his voice.

“Y-You…fucking…prat!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you wanted to tickle my armpits,” Milo retorted teasingly, leaning to give Ash’s cheek a lick, “You know those are my weak spots!”

“You could have shown that you were awake!”

“And not get to enjoy your hands playing with my muscles?” Milo raised a knowing eyebrow, “Or having my feet tickled? Ash, you should know better by now.”

The smaller male pouted, “Yeah…but I wanted to wake you up. We gotta tend to the farm, and you need to train for the upcoming League.”

Milo hummed, “True, but I’m not really in the mood for training today. I feel…lazy, to be honest.”

“But the farm…”

“The Wooloo can wait just a little bit longer today,” Milo countered, wrapping his other arm around Ash, “For a while at least…I wanna just lie in bed with you.”

Keeping Ash tight in his embrace, Milo fell back onto the mattress and scooted up to the pillow. The Gym leader wrapped his legs around his husband’s, his soles caressing Ash’s slightly smaller feet.

“I…suppose we can lie here for a while,” Ash allowed, shifting slightly to rest his head on Milo’s pectorals.

“Just for a short while,” the Gym leader echoed, one hand moving up to gently rub his husband’s cheeks.

As the sun continued to rise into the new day, a farmer and his beloved spooned in quiet reverie. Occasionally, they would kiss, Milo would squeeze Ash tighter in his embrace until oxygen was beginning to be cut off, and the Gym leader would playfully tickle his husband’s soles with his toes.

It would be a few hours before they finally left the bedroom, but just as Milo wanted, that day was slow and easy. Taking care of the Wooloo and their respective Pokémon, the couple spent the day in each other’s arms, not worrying about the upcoming League, merely enjoying the company of the other.

More ministrations and tickling were shared, but that is a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> So a little bit of context here.
> 
> My writing motivation varies from day to day. Sometimes, I can write for hours on end, but at other times I only have the will to write for short periods spread out through the entire day. But throughout those moments, I've always wanted to feel the accomplishment of actually finishing a story. I have experienced that when I finished Vestiges of Normalcy in early December, and it is something I wish to experience again.
> 
> The lack of Milo/Ash stories (or even content, as I discovered through research) didn't sit right with me. Even though Milo and Ash have never met in canon, their potential as a couple was always there in my heart when I first bought Pokémon Sword and I rejoined the fandom. Their chemistry together, in my opinion, is potent. And I also believe that them not meeting in canon was a wasted opportunity.
> 
> So I decided to be proactive. Just as I have coined a ship name for them on OasisLake76's Tumblr blog - Countrytownshipping - I decided to get the ball rolling for stories here on AO3. For all I know, I could be the only one in the fandom that actually ships Milo and Ash together. But I wish to contribute positively to the fandom in some way, and I figured this was a good choice.
> 
> So to round things up, this is the first in a series of one-shots chronicling rarepairs involving Ash. Just like with the rest of my stories, I hope that you will support this series as it continues, and as always, provide honest feedback and kudos. Flaming will not be tolerated, however.
> 
> With the year reaching its end, let us hope that 2021 will be slightly better than the hellhole that we have just gone through as a planet.
> 
> Take care, and have a happy new year.
> 
> \- SilentGhostWriter2017


End file.
